What If she says yes?
by monicaelysia
Summary: Anna goes to meet her best friend (and crush) Meg, where she gets introduced to Elsa. Finding herself attracted to the lesbian (for once) Anna shifts her feeling from Meg to Elsa. However Meg surprisingly gets jealous. Elsanna. Meganna. Not insest.
1. Chapter 1

Hopping on the train Anna braced herself for the long journey to Meg's. Anna's best friend went to university and although Anna wants to go too, she's kinda scared about being serious for once and setting down to a 'path'. She sat down on a two-seater and put her Ipod on, listening to One Direction shamelessly. Meg always hated the pop scene, she was into the indies, the oldies and the where-the-hell-did-you-find-this-ies. Honestly Meg's music was hipster and edgy, the ginger only wished she was naturally cool as her friend.

BUZZ

'Text me when you get here honey, I'll meet you off the train' Anna's heart skipped a beat.

_Damn it control yourself! You're gunna be face-to-face with her soon and if you act like the idiot we both know you are, then she's gunna guess that you like her, and she'll avoid you!_

She sighed with frustration. Anna has had the biggest crush on Meg for as long as she could remember, and although her friends are totally cool with her being gay, she was always scared that they'd leave her if she showed just how much she cared.

Trying to jam in as much Katy Perry and Rihanna as she could before the train stopped, she rechecked her outfit.

'Just coming in now!'

_Ok Anna, deep breath. You look fine, Meg doesn't care what you're wearing she just wants to see you. And hug you ..and kis-WOW jeez really? Now? Right before you see her you want to get flustered? Clever. Get a grip._

BUZZ Anna looked at her phone, Meg was ringing her.

"Hey short-stuff, sorry I can't come meet you. Walk to my dorm and i'll let you in"

"Why can't you meet me?" Feeling deflated, _duh she can't really be bothered with you._

"Well... I... I kinda lost track of time and ….. yeah I'm still in my PJs"

…

"Meg it's 4pm! How does that even happen?"

"Shut up Miss Get-So-Excitied-For-A-Train-Ride-She's-Ready-3-Hours-Early"

"Whatever, I'll be there in like 5 mins" Giggling. Anna blushed at the thought that Meg new her so well. _Not well enough, You were excited to see her, not the stupid train ride._

Wow the city was busy! She didn't realise it would take 10 minutes to get out off the train station, let alone to the students dorms! She looked down at her phone to make sure it hadn't been stolen. _What, you can't be too careful._

7 Messages from Meg

'Can you walk over?'

'Nearly here? :)'

'Are you lost? :L'

'You're lost aren't you'

'How can you get lost'

'Its literally across the road'

'How do you manage to get lost crossing a road?'

O_h look she cares. _Giggling to herself Anna texted back 'Haha sorry Megs, but the city is scary, I'm outside now'

As soon as she pressed 'Send' a tall slender girl opened the door. Anna could hardly keep her eyes on Meg's face. She was wearing pink pyjama shorts that barely covered her thighs and a tight pale top that showed off a lot of cleavage.

'Honestly Wide-Eyes, only you could get lost crossing a road' Meg leaped into her arms and bear hugged her. Anna hugged back, doing her best not to fall over.

'I wasn't lost I just...' Meg pulled back to look Anna in the face, waiting for the response. Heat rose to her head at how close they were. The ginger could feel her fingers aching to feel more of her best friend. Her eyes gazing over Meg's perfect skin, settling on her mouth and how plump they were.

'Just what? Just nothing, admit it! You. Got. Lost.' Sticking her tongue out she jumped off the dazed girl. Grabbing her hand she pulled Anna up the stairs.

'I want you to meet someone, she's a new friend of mine.' Turning back around so she could hold both of Anna's hands, she bent forward and half whispered 'You're gunna love her'.

They were at Meg's door now. She was about to open it when Anna, barely recovered from the dramatic entrance, flustered and replied 'Not as much as I love you,' _Wait what?_ Startling herself at her own boldness.

Meg stopped and turned back to her friend. Blushing, Anna tried to act like the comment was nothing special. Meg looked at her questioningly for a second before a slight smirk grew on her lips, her gaze daring Anna to look away. Realising they were still holding hands, Anna could barely take it. She wanted to close the small gap between them and kiss those teasing lips. Taste her tongue and...

'Oh I doubt it babe' Meg muttered opening the door, interrupting Anna's train of thought. _God I really hope she didn't see what you were thinking. Honestly its like you're on heat or something. Think about something not sexy … like …. how messy her room is!_

'My god, how do you live like this!' Anna screeched, diving down and picking up Meg's clothes off the floor before realising there was nowhere to put it. She turned back to her scruffy friend only to find her staring back. Anna gulped, dropping it all back on the floor again.

'Hey, don't judge the floordrobe' walking over to the mess. Meg gave Anna a stern look 'Sit on the bed, and I'll tidy it up, if that pleases your majesty' She huffed.

Collapsing on the bed (the sheets were moustaches …. she so hipster) the ginger watched as Meg bent down to pick up her clothes. Anna gazed at her legs, at how smooth they were and groaned. _This weekend is going to be harder then I thought_.

'Come on its not that bad' Meg pouted, jumping on the bed and crawling over to her friend. Meg leaded her head next to the pillow and ran her fingers through Anna's hair, leaving it to stay on her cheek. 'I missed you' Her words barely more than a breath. Anna's cheeks rose red for the nth time today, just like Meg knew they would. She leaned in to the redhead, just close enough hear Anna whimper, her breathing become ragged, she felt Anna move her hand to hover over Meg's hip. She moved in closer and just as Anna leaned in, she jumped up off the bed.

'Best get changed, gotta show you to Elsa' The words seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Anna lay back on the bed, trying to slow her racing heart.

_She sounded shaky … she did sound shaky didn't she? And she moved closer to me! I wasn't imagining that? My god I leaned in! WHY DID I LEAN IN! No wonder why she moved so fast. She knows! SHE KNOWS! Ok deep breath. Act like nothing happened. Conceal don't feel. That doesn't sound right. I want to feel this._

Anna looked over to Meg who looked confused.

'Whose Elsa?' Anna asked remembering what the brunette said.

'She's the friend I told you about.' Meg sighed over dramatically 'Remember dumb-dumb, I said you'd like her'

Meg seemed to be staring at her clothes a bit too forcefully.

_Why is she taking me to this girl. I just want to stay with you._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna tells Meg about life back at home. Whose dating who, whose been arrested, who got too drunk the other night.

"Isn't Rapunzel dating someone now?" Meg asked, crossing her arms over her pyjama top, lifting it up slowly. Inhaling casually, her back arched slightly showing off her beautifully toned stomach. Anna gulped. Heat building in places it shouldn't, she crossed her legs.

_My god, please be wearing a bra. _"Yeah some guy named Eugene. But he calls himself Flynn."

Lifting the top over her head, Meg was indeed wearing a bra. Purple, laced with blue. Anna caught herself staring. _Get a grip! She's changing in front of you because she's comfortable around you, she knows you wont stare... like you're doing now! If it was any other girl, you wouldn't be doing this! Now breath … what were we talking about? Oh yeah Mr Goatee._

Forcing herself to look at the floor, once she got herself talking she couldn't stop. "Don't ask me why he calls himself that. I think he doesn't get on with people too well. I'm surprised Punzie even likes him, I mean all he talks about is his next get-rich-quick scheme. I doubt any of them even work, I mean its not like he drives a great car. He calls it Maximus, what's that about!"

Meg cupped Anna's chin, moving her head up to look at her in the eye. "Sweetie, you're rambling again" She smirked. Finally fully-dressed, Meg pulled her hair back into her classic ponytail. "How do I look?" she asked fixing her face in the mirror.

"You look great!" Anna grinned.

"I don't know why I ask you, I could be wearing a bin bag and you'd say I look good. Honestly, I know you're a lesbian but that's not an excuse for no fashion sense" She teased, giving her friend a wink.

"Hey what are you saying? Don't you like my outfit?" Standing up straight, posing in a mock model stance.

"Oh beautiful darling, beautiful" Meg said in her best posh lady voice. "Haha, come on. We're meeting Elsa in Oakens"

_Oh yeah, some new girl. Don't get possessive. If she's Meg's friend then she's probably cool._

Walking down the road, Meg linked arms with Anna, filling her in on all the adventures she's had in the city. Laughing and poking at her. When they reached Oakens the ginger gasped.

"Oh of course you'd take us to something like this" the building was wooden looking, inside there were sofa's everywhere and the walls where just massive bookshelves. "Don't get me wrong, I like it. But do I need to get my hipster glasses out and start talking about The Great Gatsby?" Anna teased.

"Shut up! Grab me a drink and get a seat next to the window. I'll just be a second" At that Meg rushed over to the bathroom. Probably re-doing her make up again.

Anna ordered their drinks and found a corner sofa near the window like she was told. _Prime seating. Now we can see everyone who walks in. I wonder who this Elsa chick is anyways. _

_My god everyone here is so young! I haven't seen a grey hair since we've been here!_

Looking at all the people around her, she marvelled at how many people were her own age. Some boy's wearing fedoras were chuckling at something on their phone. One girl by herself was reading a worn book. Another staring into her coffee like it held the answers to the universe.

Giggling to herself, she smiled at the waitress who brought over her coffee. _Jeez how long does it take to look at your own face?_

"Hey there," Anna face shot up, looking at the girl who spoke to her. _My god you're gorgeous. _"what you giggling at?" _Is everyone is in the city so forward with strangers?_

"Oh nothing, just the girl over there might fall into her coffee if she's not careful" Anna mused.

The girl chucked behind her hand, smiling at the ginger. Her platinum blonde hair tied into a plait fell across her shoulder. Her delicate looking fingers played with her hair absent mindedly.

"I used to date her, she's probably thinking about if the beans in her coffee were upset about the whole grinding thing"

Anna laughed so hard she almost spit out her drink. _Christ she's gay, funny, cute AND GAY!_

"Oh sorry, I should have waited for you to finish you drink" she giggled, placing her hand on Anna's arm.

The ginger felt a tingling in her arm where the goddess touched her, seeing the blonde blush at her own action.

"Good, you two have met" Meg appeared out of no where breaking the spell that captivated the two of them. Her tone didn't sounded too pleased and her eyes flicked over to Anna's arm before plastering on a smile.

Like an electric shock passed though them, they jumped apart.

"Oh, you must be Anna" The blonde chimed

"Obviously Elsie" Meg said a bit too meanly, slumping herself on the sofa, snuggling herself against Anna.

Confused, Anna wrapped her arm around Meg whilst giving Elsa an apologetic look.

_I can see why she thought I'd like her._ "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" She said, giving Meg a squeeze before standing up.

"But I just got back" the brunette whined.

"Well hold down the fort, we will be 2 seconds" Anna said back to Meg, _what's got into her._

Looking over at Elsa, she could see the little blush hanging on her check bones. The girls eyes were sparkling as she reached over to hold her arm again. Anna felt the same spark as before, and wondered what she was meant to do now, when she realised Elsa was trying to help her step over the coffee table.

Stumbling slightly she hopped over. "Graceful" Elsa giggled before letting her go. The lost of contact was made Anna feel cold, but ignoring her instinct to hold the blondes hand was probably for the best.

"So how about that coffee?" Anna smiled


	3. Chapter 3

On the walk over to the counter top an awkward silence spread over the two girls. Anna looking at the floor, the counter, anywhere but Elsa. _Come on say something!_

"Sorry about Meg, I don't know why she was acting like that. I mean you've been hanging out with her for a while, so I guess you know what she's like. Nothing bad of course! But I don't know what that was about"

A chuckle came from the blonde causing her to look up. "Are you always this... energetic?" her smile scrunching her eyes. A blush erupted on Anna's face. "I think its cute" Elsa chimed. Her eyes seemed to be really looking at Anna. Not just seeing her face, but looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Interrupted an overly enthusiastic serving girl, making them both jump.

"Hot Chocolate please" Elsa answered, taking her purse out.

"Oh no I'll pay!" Putting her hand on Elsa's to stop her. Giving the pale girl's fingers a stroke, Anna got out her own purse._Did you just stroke her finger ….. a gesture of friendship? Suuure. Hey, at least this one plays for your team._

"You didn't have to do that" Elsa said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh … I … I didn't mean to offend you, I just..."

"I'm just gunna have to pay for the next one" Elsa winked, with a sly smile on her lips. Anna felt herself smiling back.

"Hey, stop flirting with my girl!" Meg half-shouted jokingly as they made their way back to the sofa.

Sitting next to Meg, Elsa in the couch opposite them, the brunette wormed her arm around Anna's waist, pulling her unbelievably close. "I knew you two would get on. An addiction to chocolate so close to an obsession, there's not many like you two" She laughed a bit too forcefully, and a bit too cheerfully. Trying to calm her obviously nervous friend, Anna slid her hand over to Meg's knee giving it an assuring rub.

_It's so cute how nervous she is. She must really want us to be friends._

"I just think its hilarious how all your friends are gay. No need for a parade, just follow this cutie" Anna giggled , leaving her hand to rest on the brunettes knee.

"Wait what? Not all my friends are gay! Elsa's not gay!" The angry tone, made Elsa jump.

_Was she just staring at my hand on Meg's knee?_

"I'm sorry what was that? Kinda drifted off" A slight hit of red on the girls cheeks. Thanking the waitress she whispered "mmmm, chocolate"

"Chocolate addict indeed" Anna said, giving the girl a knowing smile, making her blush harder.

"You're not gay are you Elsa?" Interrupting their moment for the 2nd time. "You're dating that guy... what's his name... Kris?" Eagerly leaning in to get her answer.

Elsa blinked dumbly "Kris is a girl"

_She's dating someone?_ Anna's heart dropped slightly. _Shouldn't really be this upset about a girl I just met._

"Kris is a girl?" Blurted a stunned Meg... "oooh, no wonder she hate's me. How many pretty boy jokes did I make?! Ghrrr"

"I'm sure she's very pretty" Sounding a little too gloomy, Anna gave the blonde weak smile. Leaning over to pick up her coffee. She was surprised by the hand that landed on hers.

"Oh no we aren't together any more... better off as friends really... didn't work. I broke it off. Well it was kind of mutual. We still hang out of course." Elsa's eyes widened "Just not like that. We aren't together"

Anna held the girls hand "Whose rambling now", giggling she gave it a squeeze before returning back on the sofa.

Elsa tried to cover up her bright red blush with her hand, but the contrast of her practically white hair made it all too obvious.

_Soo cute._

Looking over at Meg as she giggled, Anna noticed the annoyed expression still on her face. It changed the instant she noticed that the ginger was give her attention. She moved forward, leaning her back on Anna and pulling the gingers arm across her stomach, snuggling in. Anna leaned her chin on top of the brunettes head. Intertwining her fingers with Anna's possessively, Meg whispered to herself "Too bad Anna has a thing for straight girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Anna rubbed her thumb against Meg's knuckles and felt her friend's breathing relax. She missed this. This closeness. Meg usually liked to be painfully girlfriendly to her, but not usually when she was sober. She knew it was nothing to read into, just Megs being Megs. Anna didn't want to do anything to damage this moment. She didn't know what brought it on, but she didn't want it to stop. She could feel Meg's back pressed lazily against her breasts making her heart feel floaty and light. Instinctively she kissed the hair line of the brunette and raised her free hand to the girls stomach. Unknowingly to herself, Anna lifted the bottom of her friends shirt slightly and ran a finger along the newly naked skin. Meg sighed as a shiver ran down her spine.

The brunette looked down at her friends finger caressing her, and flashed her winning eyes at Elsa. A satisfied smirk escaping her lips. The graceful loner lowered her gaze as if admitting defeat.

"So Elsa" Meg's heart dropped. _What is she doing still talking to her? Anna never cares about anyone else when I'm around! Especially when we're … what _are_ we doing? _"How do you two know each other?" The ginger continued, looking over to the blonde .

Meg felt Anna's heart speed up, and could feel the girls finger press down slightly harder on her bare skin. She looked up at the girl to see her eyes practically glued to Elsa's. _Is she... is this because of Elsa? Is she _reacting_ to Elsa? …. Is she pretending _I'm_ her?!_

Listening to her two friends talking, giggling … connecting, Meg could feel her face morphing into a look of disgust. She didn't know how long she just lay there, not needed, unwanted. This was a new feeling for the popular girl, she felt lonely and detached. Only then did she realised just how much she needed Anna … _her_ Anna.

"... isn't that right Megs?" Anna chuckled "Meg? Have you even been listening?" Full on laughing now, she looked down to her best friend and noticed how her hands were in incriminating places. Jumping back, face exploding in crimson she tried to move her arms into a different position without making it obvious to Elsa where they had been before.

"Babe, are you alright?" Eye's growing concerned at Meg moving herself to lean against the sofa instead her friend. The shocking coldness of their sudden separation became uncomfortable as soon as Meg moved away.

_You should have been paying more attention to your hand, you moron. Look at her face, she's embarrassed for you. Disgusted! No wonder she was so quiet. _

"Yeah, I'm just tired. You're so much work sometimes Anna, seriously! I can't believe I forgot that!"

"What?" Elsa blurted.

Both of the girls looked at her, Anna feeling ashamed, she wanted to stick up for her friend, but she was too hurt to say anything.

_Of course she thinks you're annoying. Everyone thinks you're annoying._

"Oh come on guys, I was joking. You know I'm joking don't you Anna" Meg insisted, nudging her friend with her elbow, her face glowing red at her terrible attempt at comedy.

"Yeah" Anna replied, unconvincingly, forcing a fake laugh.

Meg realised she made a massive mistake. She sneaked a quick glance at Elsa, mistake number 2. Blushing feverishly, Elsa's face told her that she wasn't going to be forgiven soon. _Why does she even care? Anna's my friend not hers._ Meg couldn't help feeling that the ridiculous failed joke was going to cause her to lose points from Anna that Elsa would all too eagerly pick up. Before she could allow the thief to steal her friend, she stood up, grabbing her bag and demanded that they all leave the 'boring' café and go somewhere fun!

"Like where?" Responded a suddenly confident Elsa. "Oh, we could go to mine?" taking Anna's arm in her own, she started leading the group down the road to her flat, Meg falling slightly behind. Doing her best to get back in the good books, the brunette listed the movies she thought would be a hit.

"How about we watch 'Life of Pi', the animation is AMAZING!"

"OMG yes! I do love a good psychological, questioning, what-they-hell-is-happening movie" Anna chimed, the past comment forgotten.

Anna reached her hand back to grab Meg's own and dragged her over to be more in the group. Giving her the smile that genuinely appeared whenever Meg was looking her, she pulled her eyes away from the beauty to look at the other beauty on her other-side.

_Man, I feel like a pimp. 'Walk into the club, like whadup I got a big...'_

"Are you singing? Interrupting our important movie debate for … who was it? Macklemore?" Elsa poked the gingers nose. She slid her hand down the blushing girls arm and laced their fingers together. Anna's heart beating so loud she was sure the blonde could hear it. Her mouth went dry and her voice refusing to cooperate.

"Cat got your tongue, Ginger-nut?" Meg giggled nervously. Feeling like a third wheel, she unlocked her arm from Anna's. "We were saying, that 'Life of Pi' was way better then 'Black Swan'"

"Lies! 'Black Swan' is the best psychological thriller there is!" Elsa's enthusiasm radiated around her. Anna had never seen a person so excited and passionate before. The blonde's let go of her hand to throw her arms up in desperation. At this point Anna wasn't listening to why 'Black Swan' was better, she was just mesmerised by what was going on. Meg and Elsa were in a heated debate over lighting, special effects, emotional drama and everything in-between, their laughter and jabbs filled the street around them.

Joining in the laughter Anna interrupted the fight. "Sorry Megs, I'm gunna have to agree with Elsa. 'Black Swan' is one of top favourite movies!"

"Oh shut up you big fat lesbian" Meg replied sticking out her tongue. Glad the three of them were back to the friendly banter, she found herself wishing she said 'Black Swan' in stead of 'Life of Pi'. The brunette even knew Anna loved that film

_You really did make a good match there Megs …. a bit too good. _


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching Elsa's flat, Anna couldn't help but compare the two girls. Elsa's place was spotless with a minimalist style. Everything was either blue, light blue or white. However that didn't make it seem cold or sterile. There was a hidden softness in the furniture. The creamy sofa looked inviting and comfy, something you'd crawl onto in the cold nights with a blanket and hot soup.

Anna tried to control her imagination as the thought of her and Elsa wrapped in a blanket, snuggling against each other started to invade her otherwise friendly thoughts.

Meg's flat in comparison was a tip, well in comparison to anything her place was a tip, but it made her seem lively and bright. Full of energy. The contrast made Anna giggle.

"What's so funny?" Joining in with the gingers giggle, Elsa slid her fingers into her hands and pulled her further into the room.

"Oh, I was just in awe of your flat, I mean you could be a professional interior designer!" A blush rising in her checks. Anna forced her eyes to move from the perfect room and land on the beautiful girl in front of her. Making small circles in Elsa's palm, she saw the blonde blush back.

A sudden slam on the door caused the who girls to jump apart. "My god you guys. How fast do you two run?!" Meg looked at the two, and realised she interrupted a moment. "So … yeah … lets put the movie on" She continued, jumping on the single sofa and wrapping her arms around her knees hiding her own blush.

Anna looked over to her best friend and saw her staring at her own feet, facing away from the other two. Still holding hands, Elsa pulled her new friend closer while Meg was sat frozen by herself. She leaned into the girl and drew a breath. Anna felt goosebumps crawl up her back, daring herself to do something but she couldn't remember how to move. Her eyes seemed to be locked in Elsa's. Anna gave a quick glance to the blondes mouth when Elsa looked like she was about to say something. That flicker of the eye made Elsa stumble slightly. Dazed. Shaking herself off, a slight smirk traced against her lips and she dragged herself away from the ginger. Still holding her by one hand she pulled Anna over to the two-seater sofa.

"Sit here, I'll go get the DVD" Elsa said, giving her a wink

Anna watched as Elsa left the room, her grace was captured in every move she made. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding on to as soon as she left the room.

"You like her then?" The question startled Anna. She felt shame at the fact that she forgot the brunette was there. Anna felt it even stronger when she realised, she _wished_ Meg wasn't there.

"Yeah, she seems nice" The ginger remembered the way that Elsa smiled at her, and the passionate debate they had earlier made her smile stupidly. At that Meg seemed to nod to herself and refused to face Anna.

_What's going through her brain._

Anna just wanted to give Meg a hug and find out what was wrong, but just as she was about to stand up Elsa entered back into the room. A hearty grin infected Anna and she saw the girl walk over to her. Elsa ran her finger along the sofa's side before turning to the DVD player.

Once she set 'Black Swan' up, she set herself down on the sofa. At first the two of them sat kind of awkwardly, but as the movie progressed Anna found herself leaning towards Elsa, before she knew it she was hiding her face in the girls hair as the bloody-finger scene appeared on the screen.

"Not a big gore fan are you" whispered Elsa, running her fingers softly through Anna's fringe. Anna instinctively wrapped her arm around the blondes waist and pulled her closer to her body.

"Hey, not all of us have a thing for blood!" She giggled back keeping her voice low. Anna gave a quick look over to Meg to see if she noticed their change in position, but the brunette was fast asleep. Elsa must have noticed too, because she cautiously slipped her hand down Anna's back and drew soft circles through her shirt.

"Well, you sat tight-lipped for the weird masturbation scenes, but _this_ creeped you out, who's weird now?" Teased the blonde.

"Oh please" Anna sighed, giving a playful slap on the girls leg "That was a very important part of the movie, it shows how innocent she is. Now stop being crude and watch the film"

Throughout the movie they found themselves snuggling closer to each other. All of a sudden Anna remembered that there is a very erotic sex scene in this movie, and they were almost at that point of the film. Anna tried to pull Elsa's attention away from the scene, while at the same time stop her heart rate from rising. For some reason she didn't like the idea of either of them watching it, not when they were together and comfortable like this. Instead Anna picked up Elsa's hand and started playing with her fingers. She stroked her index finger, and then moved to her palm. Elsa's breath hitched, and Anna felt herself smirking at the response. Unexpectedly the blonde pushed her thumb down Anna's back and played with the hem line, sending thrills down her spine. Anna felt something stir in her, she let go of Elsa's hand, the ginger lay her hand on the girls waist band, pulling them back slightly.

At that, Elsa pushed Anna onto her back, and crashed their lips together. Anna could barely control herself, wrapping her legs around Elsa waist to bring her closer. Their kiss was passionate and sloppy but full of desire. Anna hadn't felt like this before. Her heart raced and her body ached. Her core pumped faster and harder than her own heart beat. Losing herself in the moment, Anna curled her hand around the back of Elsa's head, losing her fingers in her hair. She wanted more. More of Elsa's weight on her. More of Elsa's lips kissing her. More of Elsa.

The blonde gasped as Anna's hips bucked from reflex. Grinning, Anna took advantage of that and licked Elsa's bottom lip. She didn't usually act this way with someone she just met but Elsa was different. She set her heart aflame. From the moment they set eyes on each other Anna just wanted to know more. Anna slid her finger down Elsa's front, feeling the outline of her body. When Anna reached the bottom of her shirt, Elsa slowed their kiss down. Her anticipation made Anna's heart race. Slowly, Anna pushed her hand up her top and gasped at Elsa's cold stomach.

A sleepy groan came from behind them. _Oh shit Meg!_

"Wait" Anna's voice came out in a husky whisper, a thrill ran through her as she heard Elsa moan from the loss of contact. "Meg's about to wake up"

Stumbling they pulled themselves off each other and sorted out their surprisingly messed-up hair. And just in time.

"Oh, sorry guys, I think I fell asleep" Meg stretching violently, her top pulled up to reveal a slither of skin. Anna caught herself looking and blushed. Meg noticed too and rewarded herself a smirk.

Elsa, oblivious to what was going on around her, was marvelling at what happened only moments before. Always the responsible and cautious one, Elsa didn't think she could really let go like she did just then. There was something about Anna, her quirky awkwardness, her bright smile and her way of giving Elsa her complete attention.

Dragging herself back the conversation, Elsa noticed Meg's cocky smirk and Anna's shy looks.

_But what's happening between _these_ two... I don't want to get hurt. _


	6. Chapter 6

Anna watched as Meg re-adjusted herself on the sofa-chair. Her long brunette hair fanning out on the cushion behind her. Leaning back, Anna realised that something was different. Meg was still the amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman she knew... but something was gone. She searched the girls face, looking for clues.

An arm circled around Anna's waist distracting her from her search. Teasingly, Elsa lay her finger on a naked part of skin, where her top had at some point scrunched up. A cold breath of air tickled her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine as she covered the hand with her own. Pushing herself back so she was sitting in the curve of Elsa's lap, she drew lines on the back of the girls hand with her thumb. Anna felt her abdomen growing warm as a soft pair of lips ghost her neck. She wanted to draw Elsa back into their kiss. Take her in slowly and really feel her this time, none of the rushed fumbling like before.

Anna turned her head to give a quick glance to Elsa, the blondes eyes were hooded and dark. She looked as if she wanted to kiss Anna's neck again, but something was holding her back. All of the attention made Anna's heart beat erratically. Her breath hitched, Anna looked away and saw Meg staring back.

Anna jumped. Dragged herself off of Elsa's lap. Found herself standing in the middle of the room with her two favourite girls staring at her, confused.

Eyes on the floor she stuttered "Meg, y-you look tired, m-maybe we should take you home?" refusing to look anywhere else.

"Sure babe …. I …. Yeah" She replied, rather flustered.

An awkward silence filled the room as Meg left her chair. It seemed as if she was moving deliberately slowly, enjoying the emotional torment that she was inflicting in the other two's minds.

Elsa couldn't move her eyes from Anna. What changed? What happened? Did she push it too far? Elsa couldn't help but feel like she was an adulterer on Meg's and Anna's relationship, crossing some sort of invisible line. Anna was blushing bright red with her arms hugging her stomach. Elsa would have thought the ginger was trying to comfort herself from the blondes unwanted touch, but she saw the girl rubbing her pale skin where Elsa's own hand had been moments before. Was she trying to rub away her touch... or aching to have it back?

"So Elsa, we will be seeing you tomorrow right? Before the party?" An apologetic look crossed Meg's face, as if she was sorry for interrupting Elsa's heavy stares. Anna finally looked up, but at Meg not at her.

"Well I don't know" Elsa sighed "Maybe I should leave you two for a bit. You two need to catch up and …."

"Oh a party?! Why didn't you tell me?" Anna jumped on the spot and ran over to Meg, grabbing her hands and pulled her into little dance. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Obviously you monkey!" the brunette giggled "Didn't think I'd take you to the city and not show you the clubs?" She winked and spun the ginger around.

Both the girls were dancing and laughing around the room, pulling themselves together and then dashing apart again.

"Wait, Elsa you _are_ coming right?" Anna asked rushing over to her. The excitement bubbling over her face was so infectious that the blonde couldn't help laughing. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up. She was stronger then she thought, and almost crashed the girl into her. Elsa used the ginger's hip to steady herself.

"Oh I'll definitely be coming ..." she replied, looking deep into Anna's eyes " … to the party, I mean. But, yeah just give me a text Meg when you want me over" taking step back, trying to control herself.

Anna took hold of Elsa's hand and gave it a squeeze, causing her to look up into those questioning eyes. _Everything's a mess, I don't understand what's going on anymore!_

"You'll be coming over before though yeah?" the ginger asked, pleading with her eyes as if Elsa's presents alone would make the night more than special. "If Little Miss Clever-Clogs told me about the party, I would have brought a dress" Anna continued spinning around to give Meg a humorous glare, still holding Elsa's hand "So before we get drunk, we are going to need a fashion show"

Meg was at the door, giggling over Anna's child-like excitement. "Come on then, better get ourselves home" she said, leaving to go down the stairs and out onto the street.

Finally alone, Anna pulled Elsa close. Slowly she moved her hands up the blondes body, taking in every curve. Just as Elsa felt like she was going to explode with anticipation Anna hooked her hands around her neck and drew her into a kiss. Strawberries. Anna tasted like strawberries. Elsa groaned as she felt the girls hips push against her.

Anna was about to move the kiss into something more, when she realised that Meg wouldn't wait forever. Pulling herself off the beauty, she rested her head against Elsa's.

"So you're coming before the party right?" She asked, breathing heavy.

"Don't you want to have some alone time with Meg?" Elsa's tone came out jokingly, but she was truly worried.

"Haha, of course, but we will have all of tonight and tomorrow morning to catch up. I want to be with both of you tomorrow though"

_Oh I bet... This girl is too cute. How can she not see the innuendo in that?!_

Sneaking herself another kiss, Anna let herself taste Elsa again before dashing out the door.

_Ok, tomorrow I'll figure out what's going on between Anna and Meg. _Elsa thought as she fingered her mouth, trying to embed the feel of Anna's lips into her memory.

_Tomorrow is when I'll know._


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Meg's dorm, the two girls were sleeping in the brunette's bed. Well, Meg was sleeping, Anna was conflicted. Lying on her back she wrestled with herself.Today had been manic! She got to see her best friend, and although they lived only an hour apart, the journey always seemed so far. But now, with Elsa in the picture, an hour was nothing. Elsa. That girl had changed everything. Anna sighed and turned on her side to face the sleeping beauty next to her. Meg had been everything to her. Every inch of her life. Every thought that she had. Every part of her future. Everything. But now … now there was Elsa.

Pushing a hair behind Meg's ear, Anna realised what was missing. She no longer loved Meg in a romantic way, her love was all platonic. Something clicked. _I never really loved Meg … not like that. _Searching through her memory, she saw it. Anna had always wanted to be loved. Always wanted to love someone. The need was so intense that she latched herself onto the first girl she could. _That's not true, I do care for Meg. Strongly. But not like that... It's just been an illusion … A see-through door... Love should be an open door. _

Now she had Elsa, she started to realise what she'd been missing. This one day showed her what it felt like to have someone look at you and really see who you were. To have someone want you and not tease or hide it. Anna felt like her heart was about to burst with emotion. All she wanted was to have her here, to hold her face and listen to her talk. She wanted to know everything she could about the girl she just met. Anna closed her eyes and let her heart swim in the ecstasy of the new feelings she was experiencing. _This all happened in one day. One magical day._

Eventually sleep came to Anna, and the face she saw was Elsa's.

The next morning, Meg had woke-up early. Yawning, she stretched almost hitting poor Anna in the head. _Anna_. Meg sighed and dragged herself off the bed. _What's going on in my head...? What's happening! _ Meg had always been the centre of a group, she had so many friends and adored the attention they all gave her. Anna was special though, they shared a bond. _A bond of friendship_. As she dug some clothes out from her wardrobe, she recalled how getting changed in front of Anna before made the ginger blush. Meg always knew how Anna felt about her, and she respected the fact that Anna couldn't help it, and appreciated her never trying to further their relationship. Sometimes Meg teased the girl, daring her to do more, wanting more than anything to see her struggle. Meg loved the fact that it was_ her _doing this, the power she had over Anna was intoxicating. But she wanted Anna's friendship more. She loved the way that Anna cared about her, how inspiring she was. Anna was the best person she knew, she made Meg want to be better and more understanding, or at least think about someone else for a change. They spent so much of their life together, and she knew that if she ever needed someone to talk to, Anna would always be there to help her. _So who do I talk to now? Who do I speak to about Elsa? That girl has changed everything._

The night before, at Elsa's flat, had been unbearable. The blonde captured Anna's attention. _All of it. I don't want to share her! I shouldn't have to! Anna is MINE!_ Slamming herself down on her desk chair, Meg logged onto her laptop to try and distract herself. _Maybe if I did what Elsa did? … _Meg stared at her laptop. Not moving. _No... I don't need to do that... I don't want to do that … Do I?_

Meg spent the next couple of hours doing some coursework and trying to distract herself, before sleeping beauty finally arose.

"Mmmhft"

"What the hell kinda noise is that?" Meg laughed, rather over dramatically. The strenuous concentration made her a little light headed, to the point where anything and everything was funny.

"Shu'up... What time is it?" Anna grumbled. Her hair was matted and bunched up into a messy red mane.

S_o, maybe ... not so sleeping beauty._ Giggling to herself, Meg swung her chair around to face the girl, "It's midday you lazy-ass duvet-hogger."

With a devilish grin, Meg sprang herself up, launched herself onto the bed and swiftly dragged the covers off her victim.

"No! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Screamed Anna, suddenly awake. Quick as a flash, she leaped on top of Meg, strangling her, gripping the girls wrists, and pressed Meg down. Doing her best to keep hold of the duvet, Meg spread her arms wide so Anna fell forward, crushing their two bodies together.

"Mine." Meg whispered possessively. A grin taking over her face. She breathed in deeply, so that Anna could feel their breasts pressed tightly together. Usually at this point Anna would blush and try (but fail) to drag her eyes away from Meg's lips. Meg licked them, waiting for the inevitable response, but Anna just pushed herself back up, shaking her head and laughing. She stopped when she saw the look on Meg's face. Disappointment? Frustration? Anna tried to think about what just happened to make the girl feel that way.

_What was it that Meg said? ...Mine? Wait, did she mean the duvet or..._ Anna's thoughts were interrupted by an angry Meg suddenly flipping her over and climbing off the bed.

"Time for breakfast" the brunette demanded, looking at the time her face softened "Or should I say lunch. Jesus, how long can you sleep for?" she giggled.

In the kitchen the girls discussed the best clubs, which of Megs friends were coming to the party and which dresses to wear. Meg did her best not to think about her disappointment at Anna's lack of enthusiasm, while Anna did her best not to think about the way that Meg was looking at her earlier. A look of anticipation and something that the girl couldn't quite place.

_Stop it Anna, Meg was just teasing, or she was just being over friendly. Either way she didn't want you to kiss her or anything. Anyway you have Elsa now, and you know she wants to be with you. She doesn't try to hide it, I mean you had to _pull_ yourself off her for Christ sake!_ Anna felt her face grow hot as she remembered Elsa's hands on her, the taste of her lips. Her eye's turned dark at what they almost did the night before, and she knew right then and there, that she wasn't going to think about Meg anymore or what her feelings might be.

Making sure that Meg couldn't see the furious debate that was going in her head, Anna picked out couple dresses from her collection to try on later.

"So when is Elsa coming over? You should ask her to come now, so she can see which dress she likes!"

"You should just hurry up and chose which dress you like, Anna. I'm sure Elsa doesn't really care" Anna's face fell. "I'll just text her now" Meg added hurriedly, getting out her phone.

Trying to defuse the tension she created, Meg looked at the dresses Anna picked. "I think you'd look great in this one" She offered timidly, picking up the dark green dress off the table. She slowly brought it forward and pressed it against Anna's body, taking one of the corners at the bottom to clamp to her hip.

"Just beautiful" Meg whispered, looking up at the girl through her eye lashes. Anna turned bright red at the sudden intensity of the room. Meg started making small circles on the girls hip, the movement was subtle and questioning. Anna wasn't even sure she felt it through both the dress and her own clothes. Meg took a step closer, her eyes searching Anna's face, landing on her lips. She leaned forward, half closing her eyes as she pulled Anna close enough to close the gap between them.

BUZZ

"Oh that must be Elsa" Anna blurted out, scuttling away from Meg. _What was that? WHAT WAS THAT!? She …. She wanted to... I mean I can't have made that up... She was so close! _

_But Elsa ….. I can't cheat on Elsa .._

Anna walked over to the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of water. She watched Meg go over to her phone to text Elsa back, she seemed to stumble slightly as if she was dazed.

_Well it wouldn't really be cheating, as we aren't technically together … Wow, stop it Anna. You know you'd hurt Elsa if you crossed this line with Meg. You don't want to see her hurt for no good reason._

Sighing, she propped herself up against the counter, staring at the ceiling.

_But I've wanted this for so long ….. What if she tried to do, whatever that was, again? … Maybe I should ask her if she likes me like that? Come on Anna, of course she doesn't like you in that way, she's just being her …. but then again … what if she says yes?_


	8. Chapter 8

After 10 minutes of awkward silence between Anna and Meg, Elsa finally arrived. Opening the door she could feel the tension in the air. Thick but brittle. As Elsa scanned the room, her eyes landed on Anna, and as if the ginger could feel her gaze she turned around. A smile spread on her lips, eyes glittering.

"Elsa! I'm glad you're here, now we can try on dresses!" Anna practically ran over to the blonde. As she made her way across the room, her eyes finally detached themselves from Elsa's, dropping to her outfit. She stopped-short, half way there. Jaw-dropped.

Elsa was wearing a blue dress, that came almost down to her knees. It played with her thighs, dancing on her pale skin. It was a plain dress, but reason that it captured Anna was how well it hugged Elsa's body. The waist showed just how tiny she was. Anna just wanted to wrap her arms around her and run her thumbs down her sides. As she dragged her eyes further up Elsa's body, she slowly reached her cleavage once again stunned by her delicate clear skin. A slightly purposeful cough came from the blonde, taking Anna out of her trance.

Anna darted her eyes back to the more appropriate area of Elsa, her eyes.

Her checks were a flustered red, her eyes shyly proud of the reaction her dress got from Anna.

"I don't have many dresses" She admitted, biting her bottom lip. Her shyness felt like it was creeping around her stomach, keeping a tight hold on her as she waited for Anna to say something.

"Th-this... It's perfect" Her eyes drinking in her form again. "I mean, you look beautiful... truly" A blush appearing on her own cheeks. Anna couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as Elsa could possibly exist.

Continuing her way forward, she grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her over to Meg.

"You girlies stay here, while I try on the dresses" Taking them from the table and taking them into her friend's room.

Meg poured herself and Elsa a glass of wine. "Trying to be posh are we?" Elsa teased, accepting the glass.

"Shut up! Posh-boy Adam left it a couple of weeks ago. You snooze you lose!" She replied clinking their glasses together.

"Who's Adam? Oh wait, Beast? Damn he can drink like a ….. well, like a beast"

"That's where the name came from Sherlock" Meg giggled

Elsa, after taking many sips of the disgusting wine, looked forcefully at her glass "Is he coming out with us tonight? You and him seemed to be hitting it off" _Why don't you stay with him all night? Dance the night away with the hairy giant?_

"What? Me and Adam? Really?" Meg scoffed,

"No you're right! You and Hercules!" A sneaky grin on her face. Elsa knew that her and 'lover-boy' have had a angry past. _But hey there's a thin line between love and hate._

"Oh please, Lover-boy thinks he can win a girl over by holding a door open. I mean what is this? The 1950's?" Meg was about to begin a rant about how the boy thinks paying for a meal is the golden ticket into her pants, when Anna opened the door.

Her green dress was tight and clung to her body. It only reached to her thighs, but although the freckles were ridiculously enticing, Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off Anna's glorious hair. For the first time Elsa saw it released from her cute plaits, and draped free over one shoulder. Instead of the cute and innocent girl she knew, Elsa could see an elegant and sophisticated woman she'd never known before.

"Took you long enough. Thought you got stuck or something, I was gunna ask if you needed help" Meg said, dragging Elsa out of her thoughts.

Anna ignored Meg's response, her eyes focuses on Elsa's for her reaction.

"You look stunning" Elsa managed to say,

"Really?" She asked, giving her a weak smile "Good, because yes I did get stuck. We are not the same size Meg! I refuse to try on any more of your clothes!"

Stomping over to the sofa, she dumped herself down, grabbed the bottle of wine and started chugging.

_So much for elegance, _Elsa giggled

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Anna topped up the other girls drinks. "Your turn Meg. You are in the presence of Ladies, and you may only join us once you are wearing proper attire" Using her best formal voice.

"Why, I'm sorry M'Lady, let me change into my evening gown, for the my day gown just wont do" Meg joined in, giving a wink.

Giggling, Anna watched Meg leave the room. Once she was gone, Elsa reached over and cupped Anna's chin, and turned her face around to look at her.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hey" a blush forming on Anna's cheeks.

"You really do look magical"

"You're telling me, Miss Glamorous" Anna, was lost in Elsa's eyes, comparing the depth of the blues and softness of the whites. _My Little Snowflake._

"I see you're wearing make-up. Meg said that wasn't your thing"

"So I'm actually _trying_, don't judge" Anna replied, blushing harder and avoiding Elsa's gaze

_Yeah, but who are you trying for?_

"Well, it looks nice. Different, but nice" Elsa said, moving her hand onto Anna's cheek, giving her a stroke before placing it back into her lap.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, Elsa tried to calm her nerves. _Ask her now you're alone, and she's not drunk. It's a simple question._

Anna frowned as she noticed the inner turmoil developing in Elsa. "What's wrong Elsie?"

Her heart did a double flip at the nickname. It made her forget about her stomach twisting in distress, but only for a moment.

_'Do you have feelings for Meg?'_

Innocence covered Anna's face as she awaited her reply.

_Out-loud Elsa! Say it OUT-LOUD!_

The silence started to make Anna nervous. She took Elsa's hand into her own to calm her. She rubbed that back of her hand and brought it to her mouth, pressing her lips lightly against them.

"You don't have to tell me" Anna said, turning her hand over to kiss her palm "But if you want to, then I'm right here" Anna looked up at Elsa through her eye lashes.

Slowly she reached up, giving Elsa plenty of time to back away, she planted a small kiss on her lips.

_How can you even ask? Look at her. She's only like this to you._

Anna started to pull away, but Elsa kissed her back. Her hand wrapping around Anna's neck, savouring the gingers taste.

"HERE COMES MISS FAB-U-LOUS!" Meg slammed open the door, to see the two girls lips locked. Heart in her mouth, she stood there frozen.

Anna jumped back. Cheeks flush. Heart racing. Throat dry. She couldn't even blink. All she could see was Meg, staring at them. She felt as if she'd just been caught cheating. _Cheating? Me and Meg aren't together. I've done nothing wrong. Nothing! Have I?_


	9. Chapter 9

With the silence engulfing the freeze frame, Meg couldn't move. She didn't like this. Not at all.

"Nice dress, Meg. Well I say nice, I mean slutty" Elsa said, smirk on her face as she held onto Anna's hand. Meg's dress as a vivid red, there was triangle shaped hole showing off her midriff.

Anna hit Elsa's arm softly "Stop it" she tried to give her friend an encouraging smile "Meg you look lovely". It surprised her that Anna was still holding Elsa's hand, even after she insulted her best friend.

Ignoring Anna's comment, she gave Elsa a hard stare "You say slutty, I say eye-candy." A confident smile on her face, she walked over to the girls, deliberately swaying her hips. A plan forming in her mind.

_They were kissing, so what. Anna has liked me longer. I'll remind her of that tonight. I'll get her drunk and show her. I'll get her back._

"Meg you, know I'm joking. You do look really wonderful." Something had changed in Elsa's face. She was looking at Anna, studying her, as if she solved all of her problems "Hercs will love it!"

"Hercs? Who's Hercs?" Anna's eyes, filled with curiosity, firmly attached to Meg's. Glass of wine back in her hand, she took a sip, pretending to be sophisticated "Do tell" A sly smirk on her face.

Meg was stunned. A blush forming on her cheeks. _Who the hell cares about Hercules? Why are we talking about him?_

"He's... He's just a friend" Meg stuttered.

"Just a friend? Do you even notice the way he looks at you?" Elsa stared at her friend in genuine disbelief. "Come, on I know we joke but seriously!?"

Meg sat down on the chair slowly. She didn't know what to say. _All is fair in love and war, but would Elsa really stoop that low? Bring poor Hercules into this... wait what? Poor Hercules? That guy is is a self righteous ass-hole, why am I protecting him!_

"Got a guy on the hook! Why didn't you tell me?" Anna was practically bouncing on her seat. Romance being her own version of heroin.

"He's an arrogant ass-hole, pretending to be a hero in shiny armour, but all he is, is a sneaky sleaze. He'll act like the most caring guy he can, using every line he knows, just so he gets what he wants! And that could be anything from being top of the class, to getting a girl to sleep with her!" Face red with anger and her breathing heavy, Meg realised she was ranting over her hate. For the first time since Anna had arrived, Meg was no longer obsessing over what her best friend was thinking. However now she realised it, looking over to Anna, she noticed that there was no jealously in her expressions. Nothing. Just an interest.

Meg felt lost. Not having Anna as an anchor, the one girl she could always count on, was draining her. She needed Anna to need _her_.

"Well it sounds like you care more then you should!" Anna winked.

"Well everyone should be here soon, and you'll get to meet him for yourself" Elsa chimed, loving Anna's innocent enthusiasm.

"Good! I need to make sure he's good enough for my girl!"

"Yeah, I can't wait for them all to arrive so I don't have to listen to this ridiculous conversation!" Searching for something to distract her Meg stood up "I'm going to need something stronger than this stupid wine … TO THE BOOZE" she stormed away from the girls and into her own room to find her hidden stash.

With Meg out of the room, Anna realised that the raging jealousy she usually felt when Meg talked about guys wasn't there. Anna felt free. Thinking about her reaction to Meg finding her and Elsa kissing confused her. _I don't like Meg anymore, so why did I feel like I did something wrong? Meg's looked so upset. She tried to hide it but I know better. Maybe that's why I thought I was cheating, because Meg was... Meg was what? Damn, I think way to much about things. She probably was just shocked seeing us kiss. She's straight, why would she be upset!_

"You're stuck in your head again" Elsa whispered. Anna didn't know when she had got there, but Elsa was sitting right behind her, arms slowing wrapping themselves around her waist and her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"I was just wondering what's going through Meg's head"

Anna felt Elsa's hold on her stomach loosen, a small sigh escaping her lips. Concern made her turn to face Elsa. The beautiful girl she has come to know. Her face seemed torn and hurt.

"Anna …" Hearing Elsa say her name caused a shiver run down her spine, but the tone of her voice made her body ache to hold her. She could see that something was heavy on Elsa mind, Anna wanted to scoop the girl into her arms. Nothing sexual, only comfort. The creases in Elsa's forehead send Anna body into an anxious spasm.

"What's wrong?"

"You .. you like Meg don't you?" Elsa looked Anna dead in the eye, a shimmer of tears threatened to escape.

_What?_

"Mm, you hesitated" Elsa sighed and pulled away from Anna, creating an unwanted and awkward distance between them that neither girl wanted "It's ok, I kind of guessed..."

"Wait no! I don't like her like that, well I did. But I don't anymore, I had an epiphany the other day. It was a long time coming, but it was because of you. You showed me that I just wanted to love someone. And that I was clinging onto her. The feelings I have for you are different and.." Anna took a breath as she realised she was rambling in her efforts to save her mistakes.

Anna took both her hands in Elsa's reluctant ones. "My feelings for you are real. They are small and building, but they are real. My feeling's for her were fake. I like her deeply as a friend, but I thought I loved her when I really just loved the _idea_ of being in love."

Elsa looked searchingly into Anna's eyes. She didn't know what Elsa as looking for, but she hoped she found the truth. Anxiety held her as Elsa smiled sadly.

"If you say so"

Anna felt the world collapse around her. Tears daring to escape. _But I chose you. Why don't you believe me? _As fear gripped her, she didn't realise that Meg had re-entered the room with her classic Vodka and Lemonade. She didn't hear her announce that everyone will be there in a couple minutes. She didn't feel the glass in her hand or feel herself down the burning alcohol. All she did was stare at the empty space on the sofa where Elsa had sat and at some point she moved. But as she felt the effects of her warming stomach she waked her from her emptiness.

"Are you ok?" Meg sat down next to Anna "Alcohol hitting you already? You utter wetty" she giggled. Not waiting for a reply. _Good because I can't talk right now. This is a first. _"Where did Elsa go?" Anna wasn't sure if she asked or if Meg did.

The door barged open.

"Oh honey I'm home!" Sang a buffed up hairy man. He dumped the case load of beers on the table.

"Lets get this party started!" Another boy entered, this one was also stacked , but he looked clean cut somehow, showing off his muscles in a tight tank top while still managing to look non-douchey. His eyes found Meg and with a dramatic 80's style dance move he pointed at her and sang "Play that funky music white boy!"

A bunch of girls swarmed into the room laughing. One of the girls, hipster looking with brown hair grabbed a couple cans and practically danced over to Meg "Oh my God. Adam, Hercules stop! They have a new game Meg, its 'Only Speak In Song Lyrics' and Adam sweety your entrance doesn't count. 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids' is a movie not a musical"

She gave Anna a once over and a beaming smile crossed her face "You must be the famous Anna, I'm Belle" Clinking Anna's full glass (_When did that re-fill?)_ with her can. Adam in the background practically shouted 'Don't Be Jealous of My Boogie' at Belle before he put on some real music.

Meg forced Anna to work the room and introduce herself to all of her friends. Anna did her best to join in conversations, but her mind and eyes were always wondering around the room in till she found Elsa. She was talking and laughing with a different circle of people, and whenever Meg and Anna went in her direction Elsa would skid past and join a different group. The 3rd time this happened, Anna gave up._ Lets just have a good time, and talk to her tomorrow, when there is less people and less alcohol, because lets face it, you _normally_ means an awkward conversation, add the dancing juice and we will have a problem!_

Eventually everyone sat down and started on the drinking games. The classic 'Truth or Dare's and 'Ring of Fire' with new games that Anna didn't know, like 'Fuck You', 'Riddle Me' and 'Finish my Sentence'. Everyone was in fits of tears, laughing in till their sides killed.

"Wait guys, it's 10, we should get a taxi now!" Slurred Hercules. Anna had come to the conclusion that he as actually a nice guy, and Meg liked him too, she just didn't know it. Anna was planning on forcing Meg to talk about him later tonight. A sly smile playing on her lips.

Standing up Anna realised just how drunk she was. _No more drinking tonight! Don't want to embarrass myself and throw up on Elsa. Elsa._ Everyone was heading to the door, but Elsa was hanging around the table still, looking at Anna.

"Hey Anna, hurry up" Meg shouted out the door absent-mindedly clinging on to Herc's top. _She so likes him._

"Hold on two secs" Anna shouted back, waiting in till it as only her and Elsa left in the room, she turned around to face the blonde "You've been avoiding me" doing her best to walk seductively towards Elsa.

"Didn't seem like you noticed" Elsa replied tight-lipped. Her voice seemed restricted, but her eyes were on Anna's hips. As much as she tried to deny her attraction to Anna she wasn't convincing enough to anyone.

Circling her arms around Elsa's waist, Anna pulled her forward and whispered into her ear "I like you" She planted a slow kiss under her ear, "I like you a lot" another kiss "And we are going to talk about this tomorrow" a hot neck kiss "When we are sober". Anna's hazed eyes seemed to ignore what her mouth was saying as they glued themselves to Elsa's cleavage. Her centre gave a thump inside her when she says Elsa gulp. A hot breath teased Elsa cold skin. _Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. _Anna couldn't think. All she knew was that she wanted her, and she wanted her now. Anna crushed her wet lips against Elsa's. Moaning as she felt the girl tremble. Picking her up, Anna shoved Elsa onto the table, climbing on top of her. She could feel Elsa's hands searching desperately for naked skin. A deep groan escaped her lips as she felt their legs slide in between each other. Hot, wet, passionate kisses sucked the air out of Anna's lungs. She wanted more, so much more. One of Elsa's hands dived into Anna's hair, pushing their mouths closer together. The other _finally_ made its way to Anna's rear, she lifted up the dress and gained a firm grasp of her cheeks. Anna suppressed a weak squeak at the cold touch. Elsa pushed Anna down, their hips knocking together. Anna instinctively bucked against her, making Elsa moan. The glorious sound sent shocks through Anna's body. It sent her into a frenzy. Her kisses moved deeper. Her hands found the edges of Elsa's dress and pulled them up, so she could feel her slim cold waist. Elsa reacted by lifting her knee against Anna core making her gasp. The sudden lost of contact on Elsa's lips was uncomfortable, but Anna was soon forgiven as she trailed kisses down her neck. The heat in her body begged for more. She wanted to be touched. She _needed_ to be touched. Elsa's thigh rubbed against her, and Anna could feel herself burning deep inside her. Yes she wanted to be touch, but she wanted _to _touch. Anna moved her hands down in till she found Elsa's waist band. She slowly lifted the elastic.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"Fuck!" Elsa half-screamed.

"Sorry that's my phone" Anna replied breathlessly. She detached her hand from Elsa's clothes and sat up, so she as saddling her leg. Driving her hand inside her bra, she pulled out her phone.

"Don't apologise, that felt nice" Elsa gave Anna a hungry smile as she watch Anna practically fondle herself to get her phone. Her hands snaked up Anna's thighs, playing with her freckled skin.

Anna tried her best to keep her breathing calm and not think about what Elsa was doing. Instead of daring Elsa to move her fingers further up, she read the text and sighed. Stumbling off of Elsa, she rearranged her dress.

"It's Meg, she says to hurry up and get down to the taxi, otherwise it'll leave"

"Right … Meg..." Elsa huffed and climbed off the table.

Grabbing the girls hand, Anna kissed her palm "You know you have nothing to worry about with her"

Elsa walked towards the door so she didn't have to look at Anna, but she kept hold of her hand so that Anna knew that she understood. "Just talk to her … please? You two need to just … you need to talk"

They walked in silence to the taxi and hopped in.

"What took you guys so long" Slurred an over enthusiastic Meg.

Elsa stroked Anna's hand with her thumb "Oh just, talking" giving her girl a sly wink.


	10. Chapter 10

In the taxi, Anna felt conflicted. Her drunken self, torn between Elsa's comfortable hand holding her own and Meg leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Where to ladies?" Asked the driver

"Groove please!" Giggled Meg, her hand sliding in between Anna's knees. "Need to show my girl here, the way of the city" giving her a squeeze and a wink.

"A blonde, a brunette and a ginger are going to bar? How did I not see that happening" He chuckled to himself. With a sudden jolt, the car zoomed down the road faster than the drunk girls would have liked. Anna held tight on to Elsa's arm, the gravity forcing herself against the car's seats. Her other hand went straight to Meg's leg gripping for dear life.

"Too fast for you, girls? Sorry! Just don't chuck up in the cab yeah?" He absentmindedly stroked the car as if taking off imaginary crumbs, as he turned to the bar.

"Hey I don't mind" Meg giggled "I seem to have found myself a damsel in distress." Raising her eyebrows at Anna.

"Oh right. Sorry" she mumbled letting go of her. Elsa huffed and launched herself from the car muttering to herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Meg whispered, looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't care, as long as she's not the one with the money" The driver only had eyes for their purses.

"Oh right yeah. Here you go, and have a nice day" Meg giggled, giving him a massive show of her cleavage and a sly wink. "Come on babes, time to PARTY"

"I think I upset Elsa" Anna confessed as they made their way up the stairs._ Who the hell thought that stairs and drinking mixed?!_

"Yeah I haaaaave to ask you about that!" Meg grabbed hold of her waist and pull her to her side. "What's happening there? I thought you only had eyes for me?" She said half joking.

"FOR YOU?" Anna screamed, cheeks glowing red. She jumped away from her, her eyes darting to find Elsa. _How the hell did she get away so fast?_

"Don't give me that" Meg giggled. She licked her lips seductively.

They were at the top of the stairs now, and had to weave their way through the crowd of people. There were so many. Anna didn't know where they all came from but they took up every inch of space. When Meg took her hand and pulled her in the right direction though the doors, paying for both of them, all Anna could think about was the way Meg licked her lips. _Was that suggestive or just playful? I mean if it's suggestive then maybe … maybe what? I need to find Elsa! Where did she go! Elsa's lips though ….. Meg's lips though … Meg's hand though. _

Snapping back to reality, Anna realised that Meg had somehow managed to get them into the club and onto the dance floor in seconds. _Magic_. They were dancing to the music. Meg's hand was on Anna's waist drawing her closer. _I kinda have a thing for hands. They can dance better then feet. Wait what? How much have I drank? But Elsa's hands though, they can do wonders._

"What are you thinking about?" Meg whispered softly into her ears. Even though the music was blazing, Anna could hear every word. Meg was standing so close now. Too close. The dancing juice flowing through her made Anna connect to the closeness of the brunette in ways sober Anna wouldn't have. _But who cares? This feels so good._

A low beat song came on. Anna was too drunk to know what the song was, but she knew that she liked it. Meg turned around so that her back was against Anna's. Instinctively Anna wrapped her arms around her partner. Meg's arms flew up swaying to the beat, while Anna's explored her. One arm trailed down the girl's body reaching her legs, Anna lifted up the hem of her dress slightly to claw at her thigh. Meg through her head back against Anna's neck, while her arms danced in the red heads hair. Slowly Anna rested her lips on Meg's neck. She heard a sigh. She sucked slightly, feeling Meg hum in response. Anna's arms travelled back up Meg's body as they swayed to the beat together. Anna hand danced around the base of Meg's breast, daring to caress it. She let her tongue tip over Meg's neck.

Anna jumped back, almost causing Meg to fall against her. _Shit shit shit shit shit. What was that?! What _was_ that?!_ Practically running to the bar, she ordered herself a double vodka. _But it felt so good. And she didn't seem to mind. Oh god! I was only because I was thinking of Elsa. Where is she?!_

"You seemed to be having fun" Elsa's whispered behind her. She circled an arm around her waist. "Just wait in till you dance with me" Her voice hot with _what is that desire?_

"Did you like what you see?" Anna turned around, drink in her hand, sipping through a straw. A finger played on Elsa's stomach "Because if it was you I wouldn't stop" looking through her eyelashes.

"Oh snowflake." She leaned in close taking Anna's drink from her "That's not how I dance" She took a gulp of the vodka and walked away towards the back of the club. Anna followed hot on her heels.

She saw her. Swaying. Commanding the circle around her. She seemed to create beats that no one but her could hear. Anna wanted to join in, but she didn't want to destroy the magic that the gorgeous girl was creating. Elsa saw her hesitation and grabbed her hand. Pulled her near she whispered "Just relax". And then span her around. Anna was seeing stars as the strobe lights flashed around her. Elsa caught her, mid-spin, around the waist. Giggling, Anna couldn't contain her grin.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked

Anna didn't know what was about to happened but she didn't care "I was born ready!"

Elsa tightened her grip and lifted her into the air. Cool air splashed into her face as she was raised above all the bodies. Anna felt on top of the world. Elsa started to spin her, before she knew it she had let go and Anna was flying in the air. Free falling in ecstasy. Elsa caught her mirroring Anna's ginormous smile.

"What do you think about that?"

"Yeah... That was… Wow" Anna blushed.

They were staring into each other's eyes, basking in the drunken adrenaline they just experienced.

"You guys looked pretty special up there." Meg was standing with her arms folded and her eyes hard. "Time for more drinks" She quickly span around to the bar and bought them all shots.

Elsa's eyes left Anna as she remembered what made her jealous to show off in the first place. _Meg and Anna dancing… like that_. Letting go of Anna, Elsa stomped over to the bar too. Anna just stood there. Confused. A couple minutes ago she had both girls dancing with her, one provocatively and the other spectacularly. She had to do something. She knew she was probably too drunk to do anything now, but she couldn't wait. She needed to sort this out. She needed to talk to her. She needed to explain. She needed to understand.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna skipped over to Elsa. Circling her arms around the blonde's waist, "You moved away from me fast. You better be buying me a drink too" She giggled kissing her neck.

Elsa sighed as if giving in. She turned around to face Anna and kissed her on the lips "You …. You're …." Elsa gave her the drink "You're gunna give me a massive heartache at some point, aren't you" She leaned in to kiss Anna again, her tongue licked Anna's lip before pulling away. Downing her drink Elsa moved back to the dance floor, swaying to the beat and ignoring everything around her.

"Do you guys just completely forget about me when you're together?" Meg stumbled forward, her hand reaching out to hold Anna's hip and pull her closer. A frown was heavy on her face.

Anna stepped closer, so Meg could push their bodies together. "Like I could forget about you" she whispered huskily, planting a kiss on her earlobe. Heat rushed to her face. _Why the hell did I say that?!_ Anna downed her drink, pulled away from Meg and ran after Elsa. Once she met her at the dance floor, Anna draped her arms around Elsa's shoulders. The two girls danced for the rest of the night. Together, in their moment, they let everything else become nothing. This moment was the most important and precious thing. Elsa was mesmerised by Anna's beauty, and Anna was stunned by Elsa's grace. It wasn't in till it hit 3am did either of them realise that they hadn't seen Meg for hours. They searched round the building, asking people they knew if they'd seen her. But no one knew anything.

They stepped out into the smoking area. Anna felt panic creep in her. "But this is the city. Bad things happen here! What if someone drugged her? Or someone took her? What if she's fallen over and needs our help?!"

"Anna, babe shhh, calm down" Elsa placed an arm around Anna's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Anna pulled her closer and started to feel her panic subside. "I'll call her, and you give her a text ok? I'm sure she's fine"

"Ok" Anna sniffed "Does she usually go without telling anyone?"

Elsa's eyes hardened slightly "…. No" she lifted her phone to her ear and she led herself and Anna to a bench. Anna sat down, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder as she started her text.

'Hey Meg, where did you go?' - send

As she waited for a reply, Anna started playing with Elsa's knee. She let her finger trail up the girl's leg, dancing of its own accord. It calmed her. _I'm sure she's fine …. She's fine…. She has to be._

"She's not answering her phone" Elsa huffed "Why don't we make another sweep of the club? We could have just missed her"

Swerving in between the body's that surrounded them, they couldn't see Meg anywhere. Panic was starting to take over Anna again. A hand grabbed Anna's arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Anna screamed. She turned around to give this person one of her you-wouldn't-think-it-but-I'm-really-strong punches. Elsa managed to grab her before the punch landed.

"Don't shoot!" Grinned the bulky man, hands up in surrender

"Anna this is Steve" Elsa chuckled into her ear.

"Oooooo sorry" Anna blushed.

"You're looking to Meg right? I just got a text from my girl saying that Meg's home"

"Thank God!" Anna sighed. "Wait how do you know for sure?"

"My girl saw her going into the lift, they live in the same building. She had this guy with her apparently" The guy winked "I think his name was Hans"

Anna's heart stopped. _A guy? She brought a guy home? That can't be right? Meg's a massive flirt yeah, but she wouldn't sleep with just anyone….. Unless she's not the person I thought she was?! No. There must be some mistake!_

Elsa was watching Anna's face fall. She knew what was going through her head. She wished she didn't see it.

"I'm gunna go back to Meg's to make sure she's ok" Anna said in a daze. She let go of Elsa's hand, her legs moving of their own accord. She didn't know how to get there, but she didn't care. She needed to see Meg. She just knew she needed to go.

Elsa let her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't usually write extra bits, so don't read this if you don't want spoilers. I'm giving a Trigger alert just in case. Sorry if you were expecting a happy ending. **

Anna didn't know how she got back to Meg's. But she did. _But how am I going to get inside. Damn I didn't think this through._ She put her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Slumping in a heap, her dress fanned out around her. She fished her phone out of her bra once again, and searched for Meg's number. Her finger hovered over the call button. _She's still with that guy. That stupid guy. What if he was still there? She probably doesn't want me to interrupt. What if they are having… _Anna's heart sunk _No, they aren't. THEY'RE NOT!_

She pressed the call button.

**Ring Ring**

"Anna?" Meg sounded alert

"Can you let me in? I'm outside" Anna replied, she tried to sound calm, she hoped it was working.

"Yeah sure …. I thought you were staying at Elsa's tonight?"

_Elsa … fuck…_ Anna hung up the phone. _What is happening with me? _

Quicker than Anna thought, Meg was at the door, she was wearing her pyjamas. Shorts, a bra and a tank top. For some reason this was important to drunk Anna. _I'm not drunk. Ok I must be somewhat to talk to myself._ Anna couldn't look Meg in the face. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"I thought you were staying at Elsa's?" Meg asked tenderly as she let Anna in.

Anna started walking up to the dorm as Meg followed behind "I wanted to see you. I was worried"

Anna opened Meg's front door and led herself to the bedroom. She was about to open it when she remembered Hans. _Fucking Hans. Who is this asshole? Why do I care? Oh shit Meg's talking._ Her hand still on the door handle, back to Meg, Anna tried to focus on the conversation. "….. so yeah then this guy was like on the run from the police, you know because of the fight. So I said he could use my phone to call his friends. He was gunna come up, but I managed to get him into a taxi first"

"So you didn't …? He never came in?" Anna turned around and finally looked Meg in the eye. Her hopes on display for anyone to see.

Meg leaned over her to open the door. "No he never came in" Meg slowly held Anna's hand and tenderly pulled her towards the bed.

"I was so worried! Why did you leave?" Anna sat down on the bed, playing with Meg's hand. _So soft._

"You looked like you were having fun without me …. I didn't think I'd be missed" Now it was Meg not looking at her. Anna didn't know what to say. She had never seen her vulnerable like this. Meg shuffled on the bed, never letting go of Anna's hand. An unspoken understanding floated around them. Words weren't needed, they just needed each other. Neither girl was looking at the other now, but Anna had never felt closer to Meg. It felt safe, warm, nice.

"Well you were."

Anna let the words linger in the air for a while, before she squeezed Meg's hand. "I'm going to get changed" She gave her a smile and headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom by herself, Anna could feel the tiredness making her body heavy. Changing into her pyjamas that she left the day before, Anna just wanted to sleep. Everything being solved now; Meg was found, the atmosphere was calm and her body just needed rest.

Once Anna came back into the bedroom, she took hold of Megs hand and climbed into the bed. Spooning under the covers, Anna behind Meg. The warmth and safety radiating around their small world. Meg intertwined their legs. Anna squeezed her hand. Meg pushed her back against Anna's front. Her ass fitting like a puzzle piece against Anna lap. Instinctively Anna moved her free hand to Meg's stomach, rubbing her in small circles. Her lips pressed themselves against Meg's neck. Meg's back pressed further against her, trying to get closer. Anna didn't know what she was doing, everything was perfect, and a comfortable nothing was in her head. All she could feel was the rightness of this moment. She moved her hand to Meg's breast giving her a squeeze. Something in the back of her mind told her that maybe she'd gone too far, but just as she was about to move her hand back, Meg lay slightly to her side, giving Anna room to weave around the bra. Her lips found their way to Meg's neck once again, as she played with her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. Anna found a hand sliding up her leg, squeezing her, encouraging her. As Meg draw circles on her leg, Anna's hands were making decisions of their own. Letting go of Meg's breast, her hand trailed down her stomach and found its way to her waist band.

Meg swung around to face Anna. Before she knew it, Meg was kissing Anna and Anna was diving into Meg. Heavy breathing and soft moans kept Anna from concentrating on what she was doing. The dazed and sleepy atmosphere was still hanging around. This wasn't passion, it was comfort. It was familiarity. It was home. Meg's lips were warmer then she'd thought, her tongue lightly brushing against Anna's lips.

Her fingers tried to get further into Meg, but her underwear was in the way. Kissing her harder, Anna tried to reposition herself. She wanted more of Meg, more of her warmth, more of her soft body pressed against her. Meg seemed to be gathering an urgency of her own. She pushed Anna lips with her needing kiss, lifting herself up. Quicker than Anna's slow brain could figure out, Meg threw off her shorts and her underwear without ever breaking their lips. Kisses became harder, faster. Anna's finger rubbed against Meg's sweet spot making her moan in way's Anna could never imagine. Anna had never heard Meg's voice like this.

"Harder, Anna" Words that enticed her, drove her.

"Tell me what you like" Anna heard her voice saying

Immediately she breathed "Deeper. Deeper"

Anna pushed herself deeper into Meg, moving her head down her body to her breasts. Kissing the soft skin of the beauty beneath her. Meg's breathing hitched. Her core tightened around Anna's fingers. Their kisses slowed. Anna brought her fingers out. Before she could guess what Meg's reaction could be to their unexpected night, she took hold Anna's hand and sucked on her fingers. Anna could feel Meg's smile against her skin.

Anna wrapped her arms around Meg, bringing her into a she dubbed to be the most perfect cuddle of all time. Heads close together, Anna breathed in the smell of her girl "So that just happened" She giggled before planting a kiss on Meg's lips.

"I can't believe I just did that" Meg whispered against Anna's mouth. She kissed her again, moving her hands around Anna's waist. "I can't believe that just happened" she seemed to be talking more to herself now. "I came. Oh my god" She giggled again, pushing her lips Anna's, kissing her slow and purposefully. Anna could feel them both smiling.

This was it. This was perfection. Warmth spread around Anna. Nothing could spoil this.

"Do you know where my bottoms went?" Meg asked sitting up. Anna ley back, sinking into the realisation of what had just happened. What she had wanted for so long. What she didn't think would ever happen.

"Found my shorts at least" Meg giggled, falling back into their bubble. She lied on top of Anna slightly, her lips caught Anna's mouth, then trailed down to her breasts. Meg sucked and bit down, leaving her mark. _Her mark_. Their lips met once again, it felt so familiar, so right. Cuddling. Perfection. They fell asleep, like that. A smile on Anna's face. Innocence in her heart.

The next day, Anna woke up, her hair sticking in all directions. She watched Meg sleep for a while, marvelling at the night before. A smile grew onto her face. She made her way to the kitchen to make them both some tea. Kettle boiling, she replayed the night in her head. Their touched, their kisses. Just as Anna poured the milk into the teas, Meg opened the kitchen door.

"Hey, baby just made you a cuppa" Anna giggled. She looked into Meg's eyes. Her smile faded. Her heart stopped.

"Anna….. about last night" Meg held her own hand, not looking at Anna.

"What?" Anna asked, her voice stumbling.

"Yeah look. About last night. It shouldn't have happened. And I DON'T want it to happen again" Meg's hard eyes flashed up to her. Anger and disgusted dripping from ever pour of Meg's person.

Anna just stood there. Stunned. She felt cold. _But… but…. I mean, we are still friends right? We can move past this? Wait, why should we move past this? It was perfection. What did I do wrong?_

"I'm not gay. I don't love you. This was a mistake."

Tears cloaked her eyes. So many question sprang at her, but her brain didn't know how to work her body. She wanted to run to Meg and hug her, to try and replicate their warmth they shared only hours before, but she didn't move. _What changed?_

"Meg…" her voice was broken. She tried to step forward, but she was frozen. Images of the night before attacked her. They were giggling. They were kissing. Meg had touched her. Meg's hickey burned against her skin.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want you thinking about this. It never happened"

A tear escaped her. Cheeks caught fire as her ever flickering heart kindled out.

"You were one of my best friends Anna" Meg started. She had her bag and her coat in her hand._ Soft hands. _"But maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore"

That was it. That's what killed her. In the back ground Anna could hear a door slam shut. She fell to the ground, bathing in her tears. All she could feel was aching sobs escaping her. Her heart breaking.

She didn't know how long she ley there. She didn't care. Meg didn't come back. _Meg._

Eventually she went to Meg's bedroom. _Empty. _She sat at the end of the bed. Fresh tears attacked her and more memories flooded her brain. Lips. Warmth. Safety. _Perfection. What happened? What changed? What did I do wrong?_

Anna gathered her energy and picked up her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw she had a message. _Meg?!_ It was Elsa. _Oh … Elsa_

'Hey Anna. After last night, I realised that you're feelings for Meg are strong. I don't think I want to be involved with this drama. It was great meeting you, but I think it would be best for both of us if we just stop this now. For all you know, Meg might feel the same way? Anyway, I hope you do well in life. Goodbye'

Anna was stunned. She was no longer heartbroken. She was empty. She lost her best friend **and** the one person who might have actually loved her properly if she gave them time. _Why did I do this?! How did this happen?! I've lost everything. EVERYTHING. I chose wrong._

Anna shut down her brain. She didn't want to think. Thinking hurt. Everything hurt. She let her body pack her things. She let her legs take her to the train station. She let herself be taken home. She just wanted this all to end.

**The end.**


End file.
